(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to an improved torque transmitting drive for a live roller conveyor system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior torque transmitting drives for live roller conveyors have been more or less successful for their intended purposes. However, these drives have been of limited utility owing to problems involving maintenance and replacement of parts. Specifically, since the elastomeric bands connecting the drive means and the individual rollers are prone to breakage, the drive means must be disassembled in order to replace each band or the band must be spliced onto the roller. This is due to the fact that the drive shaft passes through each of the endless belts as does each of the driven rollers on the conveyor. Thus, when one replaces a drive belt, the entire drive shaft must be disassembled from the conveyor system in order to loop the replacement elastomeric belt over the end of the drive shaft or the belt must be spliced which is more prone to breakage.
One simple solution to this problem has been to initially include a plurality of extra belts on the drive shaft which rotate freely and are available for use when a belt breaks. However, as will be appreciated, eventually all the belts will be used, deteriorate with age or the belts close to the broken belt will be used and the drive assembly again has to be disassembled. Thus, this is at best, a temporary solution to the problem.
Another, more successful solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,442, issued to Fleischauer. This patent discloses a torque transmitting drive having a driving member and a driven member spaced therefrom with an endless transmission belt engaging the members to transport torque from the driving member to the driven member. A bearing sleeve is slippingly mounted on the driving member over which the endless belt folds such that one strand of the belt at the fold passes over the bearing sleeve. Thus, one strand is in driving engagement with the member and the other strand moves in the opposite direction. Accordingly, when replacing belts, it is not necessary to disturb or dismantle the driving member since a new belt may be looped over the conveyor roller and folded over the drive member. However, as will be appreciated, the bearing sleeve is prone to wear and it is difficult to ensure that proper tension is applied on the elastomeric belt therefore causing premature belt wear and breakage.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved torque transmitting drive for a live roller conveyor which allows the endless elastomeric transmission belt to be easily replaced without disassembling the drive shaft while, at the same time, maintains the belt under proper drive tension.